Malos Entendidos
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: "¡Alemania, me duele! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" "¡Qué hace mi stupido fratello con los pantalones y calzoncillos abajo! ¡Agh, tú, maldito alemán!" Y la gran actuación de Prusia xD


**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben.

**Advertencia: **¿Hungría? ¿La awesomeidad de Prusia? Shonen-ai.

**Pareja: **AlemaniaxItalia.

Tenía varios títulos, tuve que elegir… el titulo que le di, de todas maneras no me gustó. Pero… espero que disfruten de la 'lectura'.

* * *

**Malos Entendidos**

—Ve~. Alemania… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué…me llevas a la cama? Alemania…

—Silencio. Siéntate arriba de mis piernas.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡No, no quiero! ¡Ve~! ¡Ya sé que harás! ¡Japón, Japón, Japón, auxilio! ¡Señor Austria, España-niichan!

— ¡Siéntate, Italia!

—Ve~… ve~… ve~…

—Esto es para que aprendas. Quítate el cinturón y te bajas los pantalones.

—Uhm… Alemania… se suave…

—No creo. Ahora siéntate en mis piernas.

—…

—…

— ¡Ahg! ¡Alemania eso dolió!

—No grites.

— ¡Alemania me duele! ¡Detente! ¡Per favore!

—Silencio. Esto es por tu culpa.

— ¡Ve~! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Me duele! ¡Ve~! ¡Fratello, ayúdame!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Y esos gritos? No creo que sea el señor Austria… eso sería buen material para mi colección.

— ¿Gritos? Yo… creo que los conozco… ¡Stupido fratello! ¡Ese macho-patatas algo le está haciendo!

— ¡Hey, Romano! Es mejor que no interfieras…

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Voy a entrar…! ¡Gya~, Hungría!

—_No interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, AlemaniaxItalia, AlemaniaxItalia, AlemaniaxItalia, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, no interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, no interfieras, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, hard, hard, hard, hard, AlemaniaxItalia, AlemaniaxItalia, AlemaniaxItalia…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ve~, ve~, ve~, ve~, ve~, ve~…

—Aún no terminamos.

— ¡¿Ve~? ¡Eres cruel Alemania, eres súper sádico! ¡Tú lees revistas pornográficas al igual que Francia-niichan!

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? Seguiré.

— ¡Duele, duele! ¡Ahg! ¡Alemania~…!

—…

— ¡Detente! Per favore… detente… ya comprendí…

— ¿Uhm? ¿Enserio?

—Enserio… nunca más lo volveré a hacer…

_*¡Tum!* _

— ¡Romano detente! ¡Deja que ellos consuman su amor hardmente!

— ¡Suéltame Hungría! ¡Macho-patatas, suelta a mi stupido fratello! ¡Maldito pervertido…!

—…fratello…

—…Eh… yo… no es lo que están pensando… es culpa de Italia…

— ¡Qué hace mi stupido fratello con los pantalones y calzoncillos abajo! ¡Agh, tú, maldito alemán!

— ¡Esperen un momento, no es lo que piensan!

— ¡Ve~! ¡Alemania fue muy cruel! ¡Me duele todo mi trasero!

—Oh, Dios mío… ¡Esto tiene que ir en mi colección! ¿Dónde dejé mi cámara? ¡Oh, aquí está! ¡Digan: Hard Yaoi!

— ¡Maldito violador de hermanos menores italianos! ¡Te enviaré a la cárcel! ¡Maledizione, súbete los pantalones, Italia!

— ¡Voy, voy! Ve~, ve~, ve~, ve~… Fratello…

— ¡Morirás alemán!

— ¡Fratello, detente!

— ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Tengo que matarlo!

—…Hungría… ¿podrías dejar de tomarme fotos, bitte?

— ¡No fratello! ¡Alemania no es malo, solo cumplió con su deber!

— ¿Eh? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza por comer tantas patatas! ¡Ese es un violador, te violó, idiota!

— ¿Violar? No… Alemania no me ha violado…

— Cosa?

—Was?

—Ouh… mi material… este era para Taiwan… que lástima.

—Alemania… él… bueno yo… tiene sus razones por lo que me hizo.

— ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo antes de que lo castre?

—Lo que sucedió, fue que yo estaba coqueteando a unas lindas ragazze, y Alemania se puso celoso. Me dijo "¿Por qué le coqueteas a otras chicas, teniéndome a mí?" pero fue a grito; me asusté.

—Pero eso no es escusa para que estuvieras con los pantalones abajo.

—Ah, eso… Alemania me estaba dando mi castigo. Me daba palmadas en mi trasero… ve~… aun me duele…

— ¿Palmadas? ¿No te violaba?

—Claro que no. No soy como para hacerle eso a Italia. ¿Italia, aprendiste la lección?

—Sí~. Lo siento Alemania. Prometo que nunca más volveré a coquetear con una chica… o al menos que no estés a mi lado, ve~.

—Was? ¡Italia, eres un…!

— ¡West! ¡El asombro yo, ha regresado! ¡Aquí traje la grandiosa mercadería…! ¿Eh? ¿Y esas caras? ¿Qué hacen todos acá? ¡Oh, danke, danke! No tienen porque reunirse en mí espera. Sé que soy grandioso…

—Cállate idiota. Nadie está aquí para tu grandiosa estupidez. ¿Estuviste invadiendo regiones vitales del señor Austria?

—A ti que te importa loca del sartén. ¿Pero que hacen todos reunidos? ¿Por qué West tiene el rostro rojo? ¿Por qué Ita-chan tiene cara de complicidad? ¿El grandioso yo se perdió de algo?

—Nada importante, solo problemas de pareja. Vamos, dejémoslos solo. Luego me cuestas con todo detalle tu invasión en Austria, querido Prusia. _Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, regiones vitales, regiones vitales, regiones vitales, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi…_

—Ve~. Alemania, no te enojes.

—Nunca más. Y nunca más se te ocurra llamarme sádico, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ujum, Alemania.

—Maledizione. Yo me largo, iré a ver al bastardo de España… ¡Pero antes…! ¡Escucha macho-patatas-violador, si me entero que le haces algo a mi stupido fratello…! ¡Te borro de Europa!

—…Em… buena suerte entonces.

— ¡Addio!

— ¡Addio, fratello! ¡Alemania~!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Vamos a comer pasta~!

—… ¿Otra vez?

—…Pero… no comí nada… ya que te habías enojado…

—Tienes razón. No almorzamos. Está bien, vamos a comer pasta. Espero que no estés mirando a otras partes.

—No lo haré; te tengo a ti.

—Italia… vamos…

—Alemania.

_*Chu~*_

—Primera vez que veo a Alemania celoso. España-niichan tiene que saber esto.

—… ¡Ni se te ocurra!

— ¡Perdono!

—Bien. Vámonos, tengo hambre.

_En el restaurante._

—Uhm~. ¡La pasta está muy deliciosa!

—Lo está.

— ¿Oh? Que bonita ragazze.

—…_cálmate Ludwig… cálmate… va a pasar… cuenta hasta diez…_

—Tiene una linda falda. ¡Signorina~! ¿Le gustaría ir a Italia? ¿Le gusta la pasta? ¿La pizza?

— ¡ITALIA~!

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Lalalalalalala~. Sé que pensaron mal al principio; mal pensados, mente sucia xD. Feliciano, nadie es como tú, tan italiano xD. Quería hacer sin narración, solo con diálogos. ¿Les gustó? Hungría tan fujoshi como siempre, queriendo hard yaoi jajaja. ¿Awesome aparición del awesome Prusia, verdad?

Para los que no supieron quien decia quien, les dejo esto; pero empezando cuando Romano entra tumbando la puerta.

Hungría. Romano. Italia. Alemania. Romano. Alemania. Italia. Hungría. Romano. Italia. Romano. Italia. Romano. Alemania. Italia. Romano. Italia. Romano. Alemania. Hungría. Italia. Romano. Italia. Romano. Italia. Romano. Alemania. Italia. Alemania. Prusia awesome. Hungría. Prusia. Hungría. Italia. Alemania. Italia. Romano. Alemania. Romano. Italia. Lo demas es solo Alemania e Italia.

Y *Chu~* es *Muack*.

Los dejo.

**Reviews?**

**Oprime ese botoncito de abajo.**

**Para que Alemania no rete a Italia.**

**Su vida depende de ti.**

**¡Ayúdalo!**

**xD**


End file.
